Hearts Laid to Rest
by DisasterousLetdown
Summary: Ruby comes to see Dean in his last moments…


**Title:** Hearts Laid to Rest  
**Author:** winchester84  
**Fandom:** SPN  
**Pairing:** Dean/Ruby  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Ruby comes to see Dean in his last moments…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural, nor do I know any of the actors that appear in this fic. This is just for my own entertainment and enjoyment.

**A/N:** Take note of the fact that this wasn't written by me! My friend, winchester84, asked me to post it on my account for her. Please let her know what you think of it, and maybe she'll create her own account in the future.

* * *

**:0****Ж****0:**

**Hearts Laid to Rest**

**:0****Ж****0:**

Dean glanced down at his watch from where he sits on the hood of the Impala. Only five minutes to go. He releases a heavy sigh and returns his gaze to straight in front of him, staring at the crossroads, waiting for the bitch to show up. He knows it won't be much longer, knows the bitch wont want to waste a minute of taunting him.

He has thought about this very moment many times over the past year and now that he is here it is nothing like he expected it to be. He thought he'd be afraid but instead all he feels is resignation and defeat. Hell, waiting for this moment to come was worse than having it happen at the spur of the moment. Knowing you're going to die in a year's time isn't comforting and was nerve wracking as hell at times.

Sammy would've been here if Dean would have let him. Dean didn't want his little brother here though, didn't want Sam to witness his descent into hell. Sam has seen so much in his life time, he didn't need to witness the death of his brother on top of all that. That is why Dean knocked him out and tied his arms to the bed post. He knows it won't take long for Sam to get out of his bonds, but he knew it would give him just enough time to get to the crossroads and be gone before Sam could arrive.

Glancing back down at his watch, four minutes left to wait; Dean groans in frustration and begins fiddling with the silver ring on his right hand. This is something he can't stand: waiting. It's driving him insane, knowing what is ahead of him and simply wishing to get it over with. No use in postponing the inevitable; might as well meet it head on and not waste a minute. That was always been Dean Winchester's motto. It helps keep him grounded, though some may not understand it.

Movement out of the corner of his eye catches his attention and he slants his head to the left, watching as Ruby appears from behind the darkness of the trees. Her pale blue eyes are brighter in the light of the moon, shining through the darkness in a way that shouldn't be allowed for a demon.

Ruby regards him in that silent way of hers, though her eyes express everything she isn't saying with words. Dean is surprised to find sympathy in the pale blue orbs staring back at him; the hard edge in her stance doesn't surprise him, though. He has grown used to her rough exterior, has come to expect it from her. However, there is an unreadable emotion in her eyes that she refuses to let him see long enough to name. _Does she even feel emotions?_ Dean silently questions as he eyes her.

She steps up beside him and perches herself on the edge of the hood. Normally Dean would yell at anyone for daring to sit on his baby, only he, and occasionally Sam, is allowed to do that. He doesn't have it in him to do so though, too damn tired and doesn't want his last moments on earth to be arguing with Ruby.

Ruby doesn't say anything for a long time and Dean wants to be bitter about it. _Spending my last damn moments in silence with a demon, how ironic_, he muses dryly. She glances over at him when he snorts, as though she knows the thoughts that are passing through his mind.

"Two minutes left," she breaks the silence in a rare, soft voice.

Dean huffs at this, slanting his head in her direction to scowl. "Thanks for stating the obvious; I always knew having you around was useful."

"I can see right through this tough act you've got going on Dean," she says as though she didn't hear his biting remark. "You're scared, more so than you're letting on. Everything has finally boiled down to this point and you've only just realized what you've sacrificed."

Dean doesn't know what to say to this. He wants to come up with some witty, sarcastic quip but all he finds is a numbness that settles down deep in his bones. Right now he feels transparent and exposed, she can see all he is feeling and isn't afraid to call him out on it; never has been. This is one of the reasons he has never had anything nice to say to Ruby, acted downright cold towards her at times.

Sure, part of the reason is because she's a demon, but a larger part is because she can see inside him far too well. She can see deep down inside him in the place no one else has been able to reach, see all the emotions and fears he tries so damn hard to hide from everyone. He doesn't want her to get too close, can't let her get to him.

Part of him wishes she would leave him to await his fate in peace, go back and stalk Sam like she usually does. He doesn't understand why she is here with him; Sam is usually the one she comes to see whenever she is around. Yet, though he doesn't want to admit it, there has lately been this connection drawing her to him, a connection he doesn't understand. Seems she is always around when he is feeling his worst. _Maybe it's a demon thing, attracted to pain and misery_, he concludes in his mind.

"Fine, you want me to admit that I'm fuckin' terrified, alright then, I'm terrified." Dean finally says, though for the life of him he can't understand why he is saying this to _**her**_. "I'm afraid of leaving Sam alone, afraid of what's gonna become of him."

"You're not just afraid of leaving Sam, the reality of going to hell, knowing what you're gonna become, has finally caught up with you." She says speaking the words he really doesn't want to hear.

"Of course I don't want to go to hell, I never honestly did…" he trails off as a heavy weight settles on his chest and he glances over to meet Ruby's stare head on, azure meeting emerald. "I don't wanna die… but I don't really have a choice in the matter. Besides, I may be afraid, but I don't regret it. Sam's alive, has a chance at whatever kind of life he wants to live after this war is over… I could never regret my choice so long as he has that chance. He's all that has ever mattered to me, all I've ever wanted was for him to be happy… my only regret is I won't be there to see him get that life he's always wanted, get married and have a family… I won't _**be there**_ with him."

For the first time since Ruby arrived she stays silent, not uttering a single word as she turns her head away and stares out into the moonlit night. Dean can sense a heavy emotion emitting off of her in waves but he doesn't even try to determine what it is, doesn't want to know.

Melancholy hits Dean at the least appropriate time and he feels like he is struggling underneath the weight of it. The last thing he wants is to appear weak, especially in front of Ruby. There has been a select few in his life that have seen him at his lowest points and the main person to witness this is Sam. Having Ruby bear witness to such a weakness irks Dean and sets him on edge. There is something he needs to ask of her, though, so for once he puts his pride aside.

"Can I ask you to do something for me?" He asks through gritted teeth, as though it takes a great deal of will power to get the words out.

She turns her head toward him once more, a skeptical yet curious expression on her face. "I suppose."

"Normally I wouldn't ask such a thing of a demon but you're obnoxiously around Sam a lot these days and… Well, could you check up on him once and while after I'm gone, make sure he's doing okay and not slowly killing himself? You know, he tends to get broody and emo; I just don't want him doing anything stupid."

Ruby's features soften somewhat and Dean has to wonder if he's hallucinating because 'soft' and 'Ruby' don't belong in the same sentence. "You should already know I wouldn't let anything happen to Sam."

Dean nods, reluctantly, in agreement. "Yeah, I know, you need him for the upcoming war." Dean says this with a little bitterness, though Ruby doesn't seem to take any offense to it.

Brushing aside the moment of emotion, Dean carefully puts his mask back in place and gives her that cocky grin of his. "Now, get outta here, I have an appointment with another demon and I really don't need you here for that. Go find Sam, make sure he doesn't get here before I'm gone… he doesn't need to see this."

Ruby regards him for a moment, the expression on her face telling Dean that she doesn't buy his false bravado, but she thankfully doesn't call him out on it… for once. Instead, she slides off the hood of the impala, landing gracefully on her feet, and steps back toward the darkness of the trees. Dean watches her for a moment before dropping his eyes to the ground, melancholy once more gripping his heart.

His head snaps up, however, the moment a pair of designer boots step within his line of sight. Ruby is standing before him once more, that unnamable expression in her eyes again, and Dean quirks an eyebrow in silent question. He really wishes she would leave. He doesn't truly want to meet his fate alone, but a large part doesn't want her with him for this, either.

Before Dean can react, Ruby's hand is on the back of his neck and pulling him forward. Not even a moment later, lips meet lips in a hard embrace, mouths crushing against each other. Dean can't explain where the sudden passion comes from, all he knows is it ignites within his entire body and he finds himself pressing her small frame against him.

There are no protests on Ruby's lips when Dean's arms wrap around her, holding her in a vice like embrace. Instead, she slides her fingers into the soft strands of his hair and pries his lips apart with her tongue. He opens his mouth wider, granting her access, and they fight fiercely for dominance. One minute Ruby is thoroughly exploring Dean's mouth, tongue running over tongue and palate, and then the next Dean is devouring her mouth, tasting every inch of her.

The kiss feels like it lasts forever when in reality it only lasts a mere minute or so. When they pull back they are both panting and staring into one another's eyes. Ruby can't explain what is happening inside of her, there are so many foreign emotions bombarding her that she feels weak and shaky. Those startling green eyes are burning a whole inside her, burying an emotion within her heart of the likes she hasn't felt in decades.

Feeling strange, Ruby tears her eyes away from Dean's and has to take a step back. Unable to regain her composure but trying all the same, Ruby locks eyes with Dean once more, showing more vulnerability than a demon can normally possess and she can tell she isn't the only one shocked by this. Dean is watching her with wide, startled eyes as he takes in this new information. Ruby simply drinks in the sight of him, those bright emerald eyes and full lips; dark blonde hair that she has come to find is soft to the touch. She takes in the sight of _**Dean**_, sitting there on his beloved car and knows this is the last time she will ever lay eyes on him, at least the way he is.

Without saying a word, Ruby turns away and disappears into the refuge of the trees. She has all intentions of seeking out Sam, making sure he isn't doing something stupid like he usually does when it comes to his brother… but she finds she just can't do it. Her feet won't cooperate with her mind's commands.

Standing motionless for a moment, silently cursing the damn human emotions coursing through her body, she turns once more but doesn't leave the shadow of the trees. Dean is still sitting upon the hood of the Impala where she left him, gazing out into the night with slumped shoulders as if the weight of the world is pressing down on them. The sight of him does something to Ruby that she hasn't felt in a very long time.

A large part of her wants to fight these unwelcome feelings, banish them from ever reaching her cold heart again, but she knows it would be a fruitless battle. She wouldn't say she loves Dean Winchester, isn't even sure if she is capable of such an emotion anymore, but she can't deny the affection she is feeling for him.

When she first started following the Winchester brothers she never expected to be so drawn to Dean, it was Sam she was there for after all. Dean found a way to get under her skin, however, even though he didn't want or try to. Just the thought of where he is going is doing something to her, making her body tremble and eyes sting. It almost seems unconceivable to think that the next time she unexpectedly drops in on Sam, Dean won't be there with a scowl and that witty sarcasm she's grown accustomed to. She doesn't want to comprehend the fact that Dean isn't going to be here anymore.

_I am a demon, I shouldn't be feeling like this_, she screams in her mind. She is feeling like this though and it is driving her crazy. All of this just isn't sitting well with her. Dean isn't supposed to be ripped from Sam's side; he should be fighting the good fight like he was trained to do. She may be a demon, but she isn't like most of her kind. She realizes that Dean doesn't deserve this kind of end; he doesn't deserve to die like this. Guys like Dean are supposed to go out fighting, not waiting at a crossroads in the middle of the night waiting for a death he shouldn't be accepting.

Maybe that's what is bothering Ruby the most. It would seem that all the fight Dean had left in him has faded and all that has been left behind is a solemn acceptance.

Ruby's attention is once again focused on Dean when he suddenly slides to his feet and leans casually against the Impala, arms crossed over his chest and cocky grin firmly in place. The crossroads demon comes into Ruby's line of sight and she feels anger swell in her chest at the expression she finds on the demon's host's face.

"And here I thought I'd have to send the hounds out to get you," the demon purrs, eyes sweeping over Dean like he is some exquisite meal. "Far more eager to go to hell than I gave you credit for?"

"Save the monologue, you got me where you want me," Dean growls with a roll of his eyes. "You done with all this pointless taunting yet so we can get straight to the inevitable?"

"Never changes with you, Dean, always have a smart-assed remark on the tip of your tongue," the crossroads demons chuckles as she moves in close to Dean, moving into his personal space and placing her lips next to his ear. "Hell is going to love breaking you."

Dean's eyes snap over to the darkness of the trees and Ruby finds her breath hitching in her throat, frozen in spot. She knows he can't see her, not really, but she gets the feeling he is aware of her presence. All she can do is watch as regret plays in the pools of his eyes, a silent apology and remorse directed at her for things left undiscovered.

Dean closes his eyes tightly as though in pain of the emotional kind and the crossroads demon smiles a self triumphant smirk as she places her hand against the side of Dean's head, fingers brushing his temple. And then she takes him, body and all. Both of them just, disappear, as if they were never there at all.

For a moment all Ruby can do is stand there, half in a state of shock and half numb. The pain coursing through her is new and she doesn't know how to deal with it. Leaning back against a tree, she closes her heavy lidded eyes, jaw trembling ever so slightly, and a single crystalline tear falls from her cerulean eyes and slides down her cheek.

She gives herself a moment to say a silent goodbye to the man she startling came so close to having true feelings for and then she opens her eyes once more, pale blue pools alight with determination. She pushes her pain into the farthest recesses she can manage, hardening her stance and trying to ignore the intense anger flowing through her as well as the strong urge for revenge, and sets her mind to finding Sam… there is a war to prepare him for, after all.

**The End**


End file.
